


The competition (France X Reader X England)

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur vs. Francis, Baking, Baking Competition, England vs. France, England's scones make an appearance, France and England fight, General fiction, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: (f/n) (l/n) is enjoying a beautiful spring morning out on her porch but what's going to happen when her neighbors Arthur and Francis stop by? Will their petty rivalry reach a new height?





	The competition (France X Reader X England)

**Author's Note:**

>  Just a little drabble from my mind. Please do not be offended if I didn't get the scone description right. I've never had one.
> 
> Comments are always welcome.  
> This fic is also listed under my Deviantart account happydoo2.
> 
>  Hetalia and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to France.

Early mornings in the summertime are the best.

A cheerful stream of bright sunshine greeted you when you opened your front door. With a cup of delicious raspberry tea in hand, you settled into your front porch swing to enjoy the absolutely gorgeous morning. 

Happy bluebirds and cardinals twittered a delightful tune as they clustered around the red two-tier birdfeeder hanging from the lone maple tree in your small front yard. A gentle breeze played with the loose strands of hair that fell from the messy ponytail that your (h/c) hair was pulled up in. Bushes of aromatic Lavender and vibrant red Lantana lined the stone sidewalk that stretched from the small porch attached to your little cottage style house to join the concrete walkway that bordered your neighbor's property. 

You were great friends with both of your neighbors but your neighbor to the left, Francis, and your neighbor to the right, Arthur, couldn't stand each other. It was fairly routine every morning at eight o'clock to hear shouts of "You bloody frog!" and "Ohonhonhon, what are you going to do Eyebrows?"

"Bonjour (F/N)!" a chipper French accented voice called. A tall lean blonde man wearing a silky white long-sleeve shirt and blue denim trousers waltzed into view. He must have been watering his garden of prize winning French roses since he was holding a green watering can in his hand.

"Good morning Francis" you replied as you finished the last sip of your tea. "It's a beautiful morning."

"Ohonhonhon. The morning's beauty pales in comparison to the ethereal beauty that you shine like a goddess, Mon Amour." He beamed, sauntering across his yard and into yours. 

The blush barely had time to color your cheeks before an annoyed English voice rang out "Oi. What are you going on about now, you Bloody Frog?" An angry looking fuzzy blonde haired Englishman with extremely bushy eyebrows and holding a wicker basket emerged from his house and walked towards your porch. 

Ignoring the jab, Francis sniffs at the basket. "What are you trying to give my sweet (F/N)? Not more of your poisonous little bricks, I hope."

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DELICOUS SCONES!" A red faced Arthur shouted, slinging the basket of scones into your lap and grabbing the Frenchman's throat. "LIKE YOUR GUMMY EXCUSE FOR BREAD COULD EVEN COMPARE TO A PROPER ENGLISH SCONE!"

An enraged Francis grappled in return for Arthur's throat. "MY CROSSIANTS ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD, BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"FRENCH FRIED FLOOZY!"

"TEA-SOAKED BRITISH DUCK!"

You stand up fully on the porch, hands on hips. Placing two fingers in you mouth, you let out an ear-shattering shrill whistle. "Boys! That's enough!" 

They both paused, Arthur's hand firmly grasping Francis long blonde hair with his other arm ready to deliver a punch to Francis's face. Francis had his hands firmly locked around Arthur's neck, trying to choke him. 

"Do you want to know who is the better cook once and for all?"

Two blonde heads nod mutely.

"Good! Francis, do you still have some of your fresh croissants?"

"Oui."

So, I'll taste both your croissants and Arthur's scones and decide which one is better. The winner gets to have dinner with me, okay?"

Francis and Arthur released each other. Francis fussily smoothing the wrinkles out of  his usual white dress shirt while Arthur adjusts his green jacket back to normal.

"Ohonhonhon, prepare yourself (F/N)! The superiority of French Cuisine will ultimately be shown once and for all!" Francis exclaims excitedly, fanning himself with a rose he had produced out of thin air before sprinting off towards his house to grab the requested item.

"Bloody flashy frenchie!" Arthur muttered under his breath. "Well love, have you had a pleasant morning so far?"

You giggle while pushing back some loose strands hair. "Yep, I was sure enjoying that raspberry tea you gave me. It tastes so peppy, it's just perfect to start the morning with."

He laughed, "I'm so glad you enjoyed it." Threading one arm around your shoulders, his emerald green eyes stared deeply into your (e/c) ones. "You know, if you pick my scones, I would be happy to give you a tour of all the different varieties of tea." 

*Crack*

Francis painfully twisted Arthur's arm that had been previously around your shoulders to a now uncomfortable position behind his back. "Remove yourself from the lovely (F/N) Angleterre."

"Francis, let Arthur go!" you cried, tugging on Francis's free arm. 

"As you request, Mon ami." Giving Arthur a shove toward your maple tree, Francis preformed a graceful pirouette that ended with him bowing in front of you, presenting the container of croissants. He smiled charmingly as beautiful sky-blue eyes gaze appreciably into your own. "Whatever the beautiful lady wishes is my command, Oui?"

"Y...yes" you stutter uncontrollably, hot blood rushing to flood your apple-like cheeks with color.

Hurriedly grabbing the container out of his hand, you rush back to the porch where Arthur's basket of scones lay. "Alright guys, I'm going to take these in the kitchen. No interruptions whatsoever, you understand?"

"Of course Love."

'Oui"

**15 minutes later......**

Why was this decision so hard! Both of the items were so delicious that it was almost like choosing who was your best friend, Arthur or Francis.

The croissant was superb, Perfectly shaped into a crescent with a beautiful golden amber brown color similar to wheat. A delicate crust formed the outside of the croissant with the innards so flaky they resembled layers and layers of soft feathers. The taste.... the taste was divine, buttery without being overpowering perfectly complemented the very slight tang of the dough. Overall, each aspect balanced the other resulting in a uniquely French item. Fresh, fun, and flirty....just like Francis.

The scone was actually very good, not horrible at all. Shaped into a little triangle, the scone was colored a light cocoa brown with a sprinkle of dried cranberries throughout the dough. The outside was slightly firm with the inside being much softer, a lot like an overdone buttermilk biscuit. A hint of orange flavor from the bread nicely complemented the cranberries. The flavors combining to form something very sturdy and proper with just a hint of a wild side....just like Arthur. 

Heaving a deep sigh, you tasted each item once more as the verdict formed in your mind.

Trudging back to the porch where your victims eagerly awaited judgment. You walked like a man condemned to be hanged, head down with slowly shuffling steps. You opened the door to two expected faces staring obviously at you.

"Well, Love?"

"What is your decision, Mon ami?"

You stayed silent for a moment before starting.

**"The winner is.........."**

**....**

**....**

**.....**

**.......**

**.............**

**"Francis!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"OHONHONHONHON!"  



End file.
